


Always Here

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has nightmares about Time Breaker, Chat tries to help his Lady relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for Tumblr's MLWeek; Day 1 Affection and Day 7 Ladrien/Marichat/Ladynoir/Adrinette. I decided on Ladynoir

Marinette sat up in bed in suddenly, panting and looking around her room.

She was drenched in sweat, having woken up from another nightmare. The same one she had every night.

Ever since they had defeated Time Breaker Marinette had the same nightmare again and again. They didn’t defeat Time Breaker at all, she had touched Chat, making him disappear…and Ladybug was left all alone.

She knew that didn’t happen, and everything was fine now…but her brain wouldn’t let it go and the nightmare continued each night. She was beginning to lose sleep over it and it was affecting both Marinette and Ladybug.

Marinette took a deep breath, hugging her knees close to her chest as she sat in bed “It’s alright…it’s okay…none of that happened…Chat is fine, Alya is fine, everyone is fine…” Marinette whispered to herself, trying to calm down.

* * *

“Marinette…are you okay?” Alya asked. “Huh?” Marinette asked, looking up at Alya sleepily. “You’ve been really out of it lately…” Alya said, worry clear in her voice. “Sorry…I’ve been having some…trouble sleeping…” Marinette said.

“Have you tried drinking warm milk? That helps me sleep” Nino said, turning to face her “I’ve tried everything…but don’t worry, I’ll be fine” Marinette said, not noticing Adrien staring at her with a worried look on his face.

“Is there any reason you’re having trouble sleeping?” he asked. Marinette hummed softly and shook her head “I don’t know…nightmares…” she murmured. “About what?” Alya asked, but Marinette had already fallen asleep on her desk.

* * *

Another Akuma had appeared in Paris, this one having an ability that Ladybug feared the most.

The Akuma had the ability to make people disappear.

“What’s the matter kid? Lose your mama?” Chat taunted. The Akuma shot a ray of black energy at him, which Cat narrowly dodged, making Ladybug gasp. “All of you just make fun of me…I’m tired of it…Disappear!”

The Akuma shot another ray of black energy at Chat. This time the ray would’ve hit Chat if Ladybug hadn’t sent a cardboard box flying his way, blocking the beam. “Run!” Ladybug yelled, glaring at the Akuma, spinning her yoyo quickly and hitting the Akuma dead on, the yoyo wrapping around his waist before she pulled him close.

The Akuma managed to slip away, Ladybug glaring at the Akuma as it headed towards Chat “Get away from him!” she yelled. Chat looked at her in surprise “M-My Lady?” he asked, confused.

“I’m not gonna let you disappear! Not again!” she yelled

 _Again? What does she mean again?_ Chat thought to himself.

* * *

After the battle Ladybug had purified the Akuma using Lucky Charm. She and Chat were now sitting on the top of the Eiffel tower.

“My Lady…can I ask you something?” he asked “What is it Chat?” Ladybug asked, turning to face him. “About…what you said before…what did you mean that you weren’t going to let me disappear again?” he asked. Ladybug gave Chat a confused look before freezing, her eyes wide as she remembered what she had said.

Ladybug quickly shook her head “Nothing…nothing…just a stupid…nightmare…” she whispered, hugging herself. “Is that why you haven’t been doing so well lately? You’ve been having nightmares?” Chat asked. “Yeah…it’s always the same thing…” she whispered, her nails digging into her arms now. “You disappear…” she whispered.

“Disappear?” Chat asked, confused.

Ladybug explained what happened when they had defeated Time Breaker “I guess in the other time line you…you got caught my Time Breaker…and when I fused with that me and this me to become the me now…I got her memories too…” Ladybug whispered.

Chat continued to stare at Ladybug as she took a shaky breath, his eyes growing wide in surprise as tears began to slide down his lady’s cheeks. “I know that it’s stupid…I mean…you’re fine! So I’m sure that other timeline is gone too but…my brain just keeps replaying it…and adding its own scenarios…everyone’s gone…Hawk Moth takes over…I’m sorry…this is really stupid…”

Chat took a few steps forward, Ladybug finding herself in his embrace. “it’s not stupid…I’m glad you’re so worried about me…” he whispered. “I can understand why you’re scared…and I know just saying that you don’t have to be scared won’t help…but I’ll always be here for you my Lady, no matter what…” Chat whispered.

Chat stood there holding Ladybug for a few moments, wondering why she was being so quiet before realizing she had fallen asleep. Chat smiled softly, leaning against a metal beam of the tower and letting Ladybug sleep laying against his chest.

“…Thank you…Chat…” Ladybug whispered in her sleep. Chat looked down at Ladybug in surprise before smiling softly “You’re welcome my Lady…any time…” Chat whispered.

* * *

Ladybug murmured something in her sleep as she slowly began to wake up, her eyes opening as she stretched and looked around, jumping back and screaming as she realized where she was sleeping.

She was on the Eiffel Tower, and was sleeping against Chat’s chest, Chat also having fallen asleep and was beginning to wake up as well. “Mm…Good Morning My Lady…” he said, yawning and stretching, looking around “Hm? The sun is setting already? How long were we asleep?” he murmured. “W-We?! What’s going on?” Ladybug asked, still freaking out from her somewhat rude awakening.

Chat looked at Ladybug and smiled “You said you were having nightmares about me disappearing, so I comforted you, but you fell asleep…and I didn’t wanna wake you up, so I let you sleep…and I guess I fell asleep at some point too” he said, laughing nervously.

“You…comforted me?” she asked, confused. Chat smiled “of course! I couldn’t let you have nightmares and not at least **try** to cheer you up” he said, smiling.

Ladybug stared at Chat Noir in confusion for a moment before smiling softly.

Chat stared at Ladybug and smirked “So? Does your brave protector get a gift for looking after his lady?” he asked.

He had expected her to roll her eyes, or give him some sarcastic remark before swinging away like she usually did. His eyes widened in surprise as she instead placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled “Thanks kitty. I think I’ll be able to sleep well tonight…I owe you one” she whispered, smiling at him before swinging off.

Chat sat there, still shocked by what had just happened. A blush slowly crept onto his face, growing worse and worse the longer he remained there, five minutes passing before he finally reacted.

“Sh…She kissed me…” 


End file.
